


sickeningly sweet like honey

by shhhhyoursister



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: “This is a nice way to wake up.”Matteo’s head whipped up from where he had been kissing at the bottom of David’s ribs and saw a sleepy smile aimed at him. He pulled away and let David’s shirt flop down again before sitting up and leaning over to kiss David on the lips.“Sorry. I woke up and noticed that, uh,” he stroked a hand down David’s bare hip, “I guess you didn’t put anything on after we- you know. Last night.”David glanced down at his own half-clothed body with sleepy eyes, and yawned before saying sleepily, “Oh, damn. I guess I didn’t.”“Yeah, and I, uh. Got a little distracted by that.”“Oh, did you?” David was grinning now, his eyes closing as Matteo continued stroking his hand down, letting it rest on David’s thigh.“Yeah. You didn’t let me get you off last night. I really wanted to.”





	sickeningly sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

> big disclaimer cause apparently its necessary: YO IM TRANS and i tried to use mostly vague words in reference to david's body for my own comfort, and because we dont really know what words he uses for himself so i tried to avoid anything particularly gendered or specific okay?? okay moving on
> 
> song is from "for him." by troye sivan
> 
> this is a wip i had for a couple months and finally finished it thanks to my dungeon gays encouragement so this is for yall lmao
> 
> enjoy!!!!!!!

Matteo woke up slowly, as usual. He stretched and took stock of how his body was feeling, and when he felt  _ that _ specific ache he smiled to himself, eyes not even open yet. It had been an intense night, the ache reminded him of that. When he finally opened his eyes half-way and looked down at himself, the hickies scattered across his torso and legs also reminded him of that. David had gotten a little carried away, not that he was complaining. At the thought of David, Matteo’s eyes opened wider and he shifted his body so he could see his boyfriend.

David was still asleep, on his side facing Matteo. Matteo smiled and reached an arm out, running his fingers through David’s hair, who huffed out a breath and rolled over onto his back. He was a pretty heavy sleeper, but it was rare that Matteo woke up before him. He took the time to let his eyes drag down David’s sleeping form, his top half clothed in Matteo’s palm tree shirt, the rest of him covered by the comforter. David huffed out a breath and shifted again, one of his arms reaching up until it rested on the pillow next to his head, and he sighed and stretched his legs out as well.

Matteo’s eyes caught the comforter shifting down with David’s legs and his shirt lifting up a little with his arm. Matteo smiled and stroked his finger along the skin on David’s hip that was exposed with the movements, sliding it lower, and lower, and lower… until he realized that he wasn’t feeling any underwear, or shorts, or  _ anything _ on David’s lower half. His jaw dropped a little and he grabbed the edge of the comforter, pulling it down. He just wanted to check, really, had no ulterior motives or any ideas in his head as he tugged it down to the middle of David’s thigh. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he looked at David, conflicted over what to do next. One part of his brain was saying to cover David back up, cuddle into his side, waking him up for some soft, early morning kisses. The other part of his brain was remembering the previous night.

David had wanted to focus completely on Matteo, had held his hands down when Matteo reached to get him off, had told him  _ no _ with a smirk as he leaned down to suck a hickey onto Matteo’s hipbone. And of course Matteo wasn’t going to disobey him, knew that David would’ve just stopped everything for the night and gone off to shower, leaving Matteo hard and panting and upset. So he stopped trying, had let David maneuver him wherever he wanted, and had fallen asleep almost immediately after. David must have fallen asleep pretty quickly, too. 

Matteo shifted on the bed, thinking over his options. He could just curl into David’s side, wake him up with some kisses pressed to his jaw, wrap and arm around his waist and wait until David’s eyes blinked open.

_ Or. _

Matteo shifted himself closer to David and poked him hard in the side. He was testing to see if he would wake up or react at all, and when all he did was scrunch his face in his sleep a little, Matteo grinned. 

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to David’s shoulder, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt so more skin would be exposed. He kissed again before biting down a little, starting to suck small hickey into the skin. David sighed and shifted a little and Matteo stopped before the mark was dark enough to see. David was sometimes hard to leave hickies on, despite how often and how intensely Matteo attempted it. More than once David had pulled him away because he was trying too hard, and the feeling had turned more painful than pleasurable. 

Once David stilled he went back to leaving kisses on random places he could reach, mostly David’s neck and shoulder. He sat up a little so his lips could reach David’s collarbone and he started sucking at the skin under it. David shifted more and he pulled back again, sitting up completely. David sighed again and stretched his legs out, the comforter sliding down almost to his knees, and Matteo let out a small gasp. 

He couldn’t stop himself at that point, even felt himself get a little hard as he leaned down to kiss David’s exposed hipbone. He let his lips drag across the bottom of David’s stomach, before pushing his shirt up and kissing up to where his ribs jutted out a little.

He got distracted by the softness and warmth of David’s skin, and he spent what felt like hours pressing kisses to random places on his neck, stomach, shoulders, anything he could reach. He missed when David blinked his eyes open and glanced down in surprise. He was too busy sucking at a freckle he found that he hadn’t noticed before.

“This is a nice way to wake up.”

Matteo’s head whipped up from where he had been kissing at the bottom of David’s ribs and saw a sleepy smile aimed at him. He pulled away and let David’s shirt flop down again before sitting up and leaning over to kiss David on the lips.

“Sorry. I woke up and noticed that, uh,” he stroked a hand down David’s bare hip, “I guess you didn’t put anything on after we- you know. Last night.”

David glanced down at his own half-clothed body with sleepy eyes, and yawned before saying sleepily, “Oh, damn. I guess I didn’t.”

“Yeah, and I, uh. Got a little distracted by that.”

“Oh, did you?” David was grinning now, his eyes closing as Matteo continued stroking his hand down, letting it rest on David’s thigh.

“Yeah. You didn’t let me get you off last night. I really wanted to.”

“Sorry, baby, I guess I was very… focused.” He opened his eyes again and let them trail down Matteo’s shirtless, hickey-covered chest, before looking back up at his face with a smirk.

“Can I?” Matteo asked quietly, blushing and shifting down the bed a little.

“Hmm?”

“Get you off? Now? I know it’s kind of early, but,” he let his hand slide around so it was cupping David’s inner thigh, his thumb stroking the skin there, “I really want to. I’ve been thinking about it since I woke up. I can use my mouth, if you want.”

“Fuck,” David said with a breathy laugh as Matteo started nudging his legs apart, “if you want, yeah. Sure.”

Matteo smiled and leaned down again, pushing David’s shirt up so he could start kissing the spot under his ribs again, down his stomach, skipping over where he most wanted to put his mouth so he could press his lips to David’s thigh.

He slipped out of the bed and walked to the foot of it before climbing back on and setting himself on his stomach between David’s legs. He pushed them apart more and David laughed again, propping one leg up on his foot so Matteo could have more access. 

Matteo leaned forward and kissed David’s stomach a few more times, getting lower and lower until he suddenly switched to his thigh. He kissed the soft skin there for a moment before biting a little, and then harder when David gasped at the feeling. He started sucking, encouraged by David’s hand which came down to stroke through his hair. When he finally pulled away there was a visible mark, and he grinned up at David who just snorted and pushed his head down a little.

“You’re such a dork.”

“You chose this dork.”

“Yeah, dumb decision on my part.”

“Oh, really?” Matteo cocked his head to the side and brought his arm up to drape across David’s lower stomach, and his thumb started to rub slow but deliberate circles on the spot that made David gasp again and drop his head onto the pillow. 

“Still dumb?”

“Yeah, I’d say so.” David’s voice was strained and his fingers were clenching tighter in Matteo’s hair, trying to subtly move his face closer. That was usually how it went; David would have a hand in Matteo’s hair so he could control Matteo’s movements, would move his head closer or away or tug sharply if Matteo wasn’t listening to him. Matteo didn’t particularly want that this time, though. 

He reached up and grabbed David’s hand, and was surprised when David let him move it up so it was resting on his stomach. He glanced up and saw David looking down at him with a confused smile on his face, and he just smiled back and turned to kiss higher up on David’s thigh.

“Just let me do it, baby.”

David’s eyes widened at the word but he kept his hand where it was, his fingers grabbing at his bunched up shirt as Matteo trailed kisses up and down David’s thigh, his touch feather-light and his lips barely in each spot long enough for David to really feel it. He continued like that for a bit, getting closer and closer to where David wanted his mouth, and it was when he placed a kiss right to the spot where David’s inner thigh met his groin that David almost growled out, “Fuck, Matteo, stop teasing. If you want to do it just  _ do it _ .” 

Matteo pulled back to see the frustrated look on David’s face, but he grinned because David’s cheeks were bright red and his breathing quick. He kissed the same spot again just to hear David’s breathing hitch. His thumb was still moving, and he could feel David’s hips shifting to chase the feeling more. 

“What if I don’t?”

“You’re literally the one who asked to.”

Matteo shrugged, but leaned forward and licked a hard stripe from David’s hole up to where his thumb was. David let out a quiet, “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” and Matteo pulled back again, grinning when David lifted his head to glare.

“Oh my god, you’re such a fucking brat.”

“You’re the one who’s whining.”

  
“I’m not  _ whining _ .”

“Not in a good way, at least.”

“Yeah, and who’s fault is that?”

Matteo was glad that despite their bantering, David’s face was still red and his eyes dark. He knew that he was testing the limits a little, knew that if he spent too much time teasing David would just shove him away and get himself off. Not that Matteo wouldn’t  _ gladly _ watch that, he just… had different plans.

He didn’t answer David and instead leaned forward and dipped his head down, letting his tongue run the same path up to his thumb again. He did that a few more times just to hear David’s soft, pleased noises, and Matteo could tell that he was struggling to stop himself from putting his hand back in Matteo’s hair. 

After a few more teasing licks there, Matteo focused his attention lower, his tongue lapping hard at David’s entrance. David let a rough breath out through his nose and rocked his hips up, and Matteo tightened the arm he had resting on his stomach. David whined a little but stopped moving, and Matteo smiled for a second before pressing the tip of his tongue in a little. When David’s thighs twitched, he thrust it the rest of the way in, and then in and out when David gasped and lifted his hand to cover his mouth. Matteo made an annoyed sound but instead of moving his hand David just closed his eyes tightly at the vibration and bit down hard on his palm.

“Hey, no, no fair,” Matteo said, pulling away despite David’s muffled protest, “I want to hear you.”

David let his hand drop to the sheets and his fingers clenched there, and Matteo was surprised that he didn’t try to argue. Normally David didn’t let him take control except for the rare time he asked for it himself, so the fact that he was actually listening sent a new, powerful feeling through Matteo’s abdomen. 

He grinned up at David and said a quiet, “Good, thank you,” before he continued, licking around David’s hole before pushing his tongue in again, and he shivered at the quiet moan David let out. He was usually quiet, so when Matteo heard the little sounds he was making high in his throat, he couldn’t stop himself from grinding down into the mattress.

Matteo let his tongue drag up until it reached his thumb again, which he moved so he could lick at the spot there, and David gasped and then groaned loud, rocking his hips against Matteo’s tongue. Matteo smiled against him before sucking a little and David gasped again, and his leg hooked around Matteo’s shoulder. The position change made his legs spread a little more and Matteo shifted closer before grabbing at David’s thighs and tugging him down the bed a bit.

“Fuck, Matteo.” David groaned out when Matteo pressed his face in more, and he could feel how sloppy his movements were getting as his hips thrust into the mattress. David didn’t seem to mind, and Matteo let his eyes dart up so he could watch David’s hand grabbing at his own hair, his other one still clenched in the sheets next to his hip. He was grinding his hips against Matteo’s tongue, and Matteo could tell he was getting close. 

“Fuck, Matteo, use your fingers,” David gasped out, whining when Matteo pulled away to look at him before adding, “ _ please _ , fuck, please?”

Matteo had  _ never _ heard David beg like that before, and he let out a harsh, “ _ Shit _ , okay,” and moved the hand that he had been using earlier back down between David’s thighs, teasing him a little by rubbing his index finger against his entrance.

David whined again and dug his heel into Matteo’s back so hard that it pushed him down to the bed, and he let out another, quieter, “ _ Please _ .”

Matteo stopped teasing and pushed his finger in, and David whimpered and started thrusting his hips down. Matteo didn’t stop him this time and pulled his finger out before adding a second one, and then a third quickly, his tongue and lips moving in time with the digits.

Matteo was rutting into the mattress at the same pace as everything he was doing to David and was desperate to get a hand on himself, but he wanted, no,  _ needed _ David to come first. The thighs next to his head were trembling, another sign that David was getting closer. He was surprised, then, when David suddenly shifted his hips away and stopped him with a hand in his hair when he tried to get his mouth back on him.

“Matteo,  _ shit _ , kiss me please?”

“You don’t want--”

“ _ Matteo _ .” He moaned out, and Matteo didn’t try to ask again before he shot up so his face was parallel with David’s. He tried to bring his arm up so he could wipe his face off, knew that his face was filthy, but before he could David grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in close. He felt David’s tongue licking around his lips and his chin, and he whined in his throat as David cleaned him off before pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Matteo’s fingers were still thrusting in and out of David, and he curled them and rubbed a bit just as he licked into David’s mouth. David moaned into it, their kiss turning sloppy and wet as his thighs clenched around Matteo’s hand, and he started shaking as he came  _ hard _ , his hips stuttering as he made little sounds into Matteo’s mouth. They separated so they could both take a breath, but David pulled him in for one more kiss before shoving Matteo away completely and collapsing onto his back, breathing hard. 

Matteo immediately flopped down next to him and dropped a hand down so he could pull his boxers down enough for his dick to spring out, smacking against his stomach and leaving a spot of precum before he could wrap his hand around it. He whined high in the back of his throat as he squeezed and brought the hand that had he had used on David up to his mouth so he could suck his fingers clean. He put them in his mouth and ran his tongue over them, moaning at the taste before he felt a hand on his wrist. His fingers were suddenly gone with one tug before he felt tight heat around them again, and turned his head to see them in David’s mouth, a heated look in his eyes.

“Fuck, David, you’re so hot.” His eyes closed as he felt David’s tongue run up and down the digits, until he pulled them out with a pop and an obscene string of saliva connecting them to his lips. His eyes widened as David brought his own hand up to his mouth and licked it, staring hard into Matteo’s eyes as he brought his hand down to knock Matteo’s away, and wrapped his own tight around Matteo’s cock. 

“David,  _ fuck _ .” Matteo gasped as David’s thumb started rubbing slow circles around the head of his dick before running over the slit, and he had to close his eyes and reach up to grab David’s arm when David started stroking his hand up and down, squeezing a little on the way up and rubbing his thumb under the head before sliding back down.

He let out a confused noise when David let go and started moving around the bed, but he moaned loud and tipped his head back when he felt a tongue run along the vein on the underside of his cock, licking underneath the head and then lapping up the precum that had gathered on the tip. 

David leaned up to lick the spot on his stomach that was still wet before moving back and finally wrapping his lips around Matteo, who whimpered when David sunk all the way down before hollowing his cheeks and sucking the way back up. It didn’t take long for Matteo to come, his back arching and legs shaking as David suckled at the head until he was shivering from overstimulation. David didn’t move until Matteo shoved his head away, and he crawled up the bed quickly and hovered over Matteo for a second before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Matteo was surprised when instead of a normal kiss, David shoved his tongue through the seam of his lips, pushing some of Matteo’s come into his own mouth and staying there until Matteo swallowed it. Matteo was panting, his eyes closed tight. He hadn’t been expecting that and was surprised that he wasn’t disgusted by it. He was even more surprised when it sent extra shockwaves through his body, and he whined at the overstimulation.

David pulled back a little to kiss him softer, with less tongue and teeth. Matteo barely moved his lips and David slowed when he noticed, pulling back so he could stare down at Matteo’s face. Matteo looked up at him with his chest heaving and had to close his eyes again when he saw David’s face.

“Holy  _ fuck _ , David,” he said roughly, his voice coming out deeper than usual and still strained.

“Shit, I should’ve asked if that was okay first.” David’s voice was deeper too, low and a little scratchy. 

“It’s fine, it was really good. Just...” Matteo trailed off, closing his eyes again as he thought about what David had done. 

“Yeah?”

“You’re fucking  _ disgusting _ .”

David laughed in surprise, before poking Matteo in the side and saying cockily, “Yeah, but you love it.”

“Fuck, I guess I do.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes before blinking them open to look up at David’s grinning face. He felt himself smile back before David collapsed against his chest.

“That was all… really good. Fuck. You’re really good at that, I’m glad you asked. That was quite a way to wake up.”

Matteo had almost forgotten that it was morning, and he groaned when he checked his phone and saw that it was still before 9:00. 

“Shit, I’m tired now. Can we sleep more?”

David laughed into his chest before snuggling closer. He made a face and pulled away, slipping out of the bed with a, “Yeah, let me just… I’m going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Matteo watched David get up and he frowned a little when David shivered and sucked in his lips when he stood up completely.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just- sensitive, I guess. Shit.”

Matteo grinned and David rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of pants lying on the floor, leaving the room with a, “Stop looking so fucking smug.”

Matteo dropped back onto the bed still smiling, and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He was going to have to shower for sure, and was wondering if David would agree to join him as the door opened again and David slipped back in.

“Hans is out there and he didn’t look happy.”

Matteo laughed as David climbed back into the bed and curled against his chest again, hiding his embarrassed smile in Matteo’s skin. 

“Too bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me [here](https://shhhhyoursister.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk to me or send prompts or anything!!!
> 
> again as always thanks to [yon](https://chlouais.tumblr.com/) for always editing my stuff and hyping me up for this fic when i was a lil unsure about it ily yon


End file.
